Ready, Steady, Go! (Rewriting before continuing)
by serasenshi
Summary: "She could only imagine what kind of trouble these girls could get themselves into." Based off something done in the Sims 2. A family of 7 move into a new neighborhood. A family where six of the faces are identical. In a seemingly pleasant neighborhood, they will find out exactly what kind of stuff can happen. I'll be mixing and matching the various canon stories too, so slight AU.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to the Neighborhood**

It was a warm summer day. Very pleasant, despite being late August. There was a family enrolling into a local private school, here in this seemingly calm town. This enrollment was a bit different from others, however. Inside the headmaster's office was a family of seven. A family of seven where six of the faces were nearly the same. This was the Grant Family. Comprised of a group of sextuplets and their mother. The Grants were moving into this neighborhood after the death of the patriarch. They were quite a miracle family, really, being notable for the sextuplets. Of course, notability did not translate into things like money or food, and feeding six mouths was a difficult task, especially since it's only the one mother, who has never felt as healthy as she once was before having her daughters. Fortunately for them, there was a wealthy relative who ran a boarding school, and offered them some aid. Seeing as opportunities like this don't pop up everyday, even for families easier to manage, the remaining head jumped at this idea. Still, back in the school's office, the enrollment forms were being reviewed, and the set of young girls were becoming restless outside. The school year had already started, but a few mishaps caused them to visit during a school day.

"Vivi, they're staring at us…" mumbled the one with her long hair in a braid. She was addressing her sister Victoria, who hated nicknames.

"Of course they are, we're a set of near-identical sisters. And don't call me Vivi."

"Sorry" was her reply.

A third one jumping into the conversation, Kala, couldn't help but ignore the stares that that the others were so preoccupied with. "Well let them stare. I kinda enjoy it. Maybe it'll keep things from being boring. And if anything happens, Maia will take care of it, right?"

Another sister, who could be confused for a boy, had the automatic response of replying. "What do you think I am, your bodyguard?"

"Pffft…"

"What is it Stella? Got a problem?"

"Just because you look like a boy doesn't mean you can fight." was her answer, while running her fingers through her hair.

Sophia, the last sister, was just staying out of the conversation, completely apathetic about the whole thing.

The entire situation was entertaining to an outsider. More eyes started to stare at the unusual group of charcoal hair and pink irises. Really, the whole town was a bit unusual, but the residents seemed to have a selective obliviousness to some things. Still, a scene like this is quite noticeable. Each sister had their own appearance and personality. Perhaps they were all different from birth, or perhaps they tried to be different early on. Regardless, they were set on these paths now, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. The yelling between three of the sisters began to escalate. The three involved, Victoria, Maia, and Stella, seemed to have the personalities that clashed the most when all were placed together. Still, most sisters had a thing or two to say to each other, to the exasperation of their mother, whose shadow begun to loom over them.

"We've barely just moved here and you're bickering to this level already? Please girls, can't you just wait a bit? At least let me finish getting you enrolled."

Their mother was carrying a few packages in her arms and some papers. She made them take a few, then the group went to retrieve textbooks from the school's bookstore. They then made to walk the two blocks back to their new home.

It would have been a pleasant walk if not for the mass of books and other supplies they were forced to carry. When they finally arrived at their fairly spacious home, they all dropped their things in the parlor-type room near the front door. The girls had their paternal uncle to thank for the new house and enrollment at the school. He was a very fair man. He was rich too, so he was able to allow them to stay in an older house that was once his. Each girl was quite able to have their own rooms, even, despite a few not originally intended to be bedrooms. It was quite obvious which girl was which after a short time, regardless of their faces. Their hairstyles, clothing, accommodations, personalities, friends, cliques, interests, and so on were quite different.

Sophia was almost like a apathetic leader who did nothing. Often staying quiet, she is a quite lazy person, and enjoys sarcastic remarks.

Victoria tried to present herself in a manner that makes her appear to be of higher social standing. Always one for manners and orders, but is very easily annoyed.

Stella was a popular girl at her old school. She was always on the latest trends and fashion, always trying to hang out with her friends.

Lucia was the shrinking violet of the set, often reading books or looking through a telescope. Perhaps the smartest of them all, yet also the shyest.

Maia is a loud-mouthed tomboy, always getting into fights and is extremely brash.

Kala was a tad unusual, with her head seeming to be in orbit at times. She is quite artistic and creative, however.

And their mother had to deal with all this under one roof, everyday. The girls had their next day of school tomorrow too. She could only imagine what kind of trouble these girls could get themselves into.

* * *

**Notes: **First chapter then. Well, this is based off a Sim family made when I was bored one day. The neighborhood is mostly based off of Pleasantview, but will combine other aspects from other areas, as well as other games.


	2. The New Kids

**Chapter 2**

**The New Kids**

"Have a good day at school then girls." Said Candice Grant, waving goodbye to her daughters on their first day of school. A slight sense of dread was pestering her for a while, and it increased as the girls boarded the yellow bus in front of their new home.

_[Just what kind of trouble could these girls possibly get into anyways?] _Those were her thoughts as she tried to shrug the situation off.

The bus ride the girls endured to school wasn't so bad, it was just filled with the expected stares. They didn't live too far from school, but their mother wanted them to ride the bus on the first day for some reason. Perhaps she thought she could discourage trouble this way. Fortunately, there were no incidents this time.

The girls had made it to their class and all, and since they were in an elementary grade, they were all in the same room for the entire day. The class of students was larger this year than expected, and the six identical faces were certainly a new addition. Their new teacher, trying to avoid embarrassment, just took their attendance collectively, and started an introduction game, saving them for last. Each girl was to say their name, and something they liked.

"My name's Stella. I like fashion."

"I'm Kala, and I like stuff~"

"Victoria. I don't like nicknames."

"I-I'm Lucia… I enjoy reading."

"Sohpia. Nothing more."

"I'm Maia! I like sports!"

The sisters each attracted different sets of attention, other than the shared curiosity of their identical faces. The class caught on pretty quick that these ten-year old girls were all very different. After a quick trip touring the school building outside of class with an older student, it was lunch time.

"So, are we all supposed to sit together or something?" asked Kala, while the group headed outside. "It seems as if that's what everybody expects us to do."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather find a different set of people to sit with." replied Stella.

The group's tomboy begun to get really restless at this point. "I'm not even hungary, so I'll just see you later. I'll see what they have outside for me to do, because I'm bored."

So with that, the group split up into different groups, exploring the outside perimeters or the school's courtyard. It may have not been the best idea, then again, maybe it would serve to be a good thing in the long run..

* * *

**_Notes: _**_So this was shorter that expected. Oh well. They split up at the end, so I'll have to write in each one's perspective next, or something like that..._


	3. The August Heat

**Chapter 3**

**The August Heat**

Lucia's POV

I was walking along with my sister Kala after everyone decided to travel their separate ways. I felt more comfortable being with a familiar face though, and Kala was always nice to me. I love all of my sisters, but they could be a bit troublesome at times, but I would never say that aloud. Either way, I was a bit uncomfortable at the moment. There were so many stares aimed at our direction. I would rather not be a point of interest. I even started to fidget with the long braid I tie my hair in. I would have felt much better if class would start again. Then at least their attention would be demanded by the teacher.

"Hey, Lucia. Just stay calm, okay? They just have nothing more interesting to look at, that's all." My sister was just smiling at me. She really was nice, though she was a bit eccentric. Something made her seem to be the most understanding.

Kala lifted a finger in the direction past my shoulder. "What about over there?"

"Huh?"

"To eat. Why don't we sit over there for lunch?"

Apparently, she spotted a large shade tree over by the fence. Nearby was also various plants and flowers, and further down a path lead to gardens and a greenhouse. I guess this school had a gardening club. Still, in this hot weather, it seemed like a nice place to sit. The weather right now was hot and muggy, just what one would expect of August. There was a cool breeze coming in, the only signs that autumn was anywhere close. After getting closer to the tree, we plopped our stuff down, ready to eat. Kala wasn't very cautious with item though, and was swinging her bag around. Turns out, the spot was already taken.

"Hey! Careful. We're already sitting here." The annoyed voice came from a girl around our age. Her skin looked a bit golden in the sunlight, with brown hair tied up in fluffy a bun, held together with a silver ribbon.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice you there…"

"Well, you should be more careful!" Her tone of voice wasn't of malice, though it did alert Kala a bit.

Another voice entered the conversation. "Lucy, just drop it." This voice belonged to a pale boy with dark hair. He also had round glasses resting on his nose. Something made him seem smart. And he tried to stay cheery. "You're not hurt, so everything's fine, right?"

"I guess… Sorry. You can sit with us if you'd like." The girl seemed very sunny. She kinda made me want to smile as well.

Sitting in the grass, it was a bit hard to not strike up a conversation.

"So are you two the new students… that group of identical sisters I've heard about?"

"Well, two of them anyways. I'm Kala and this is Lucia."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment of my name.

"Wow… I'm an only child, so that sounds soo cool. I'm Lucy. Lucy Burb."

"I'm Alexander Goth, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Everyone seemed so happy. I felt a little relieved to meet some friendly looking people, but I guess I've never been one to beam sunshines. I'm not a gloomy person, not even apathetic, but still…

"Lucia! Kala!" At the sound of our names, I noticed that Victoria was heading towards us. She actually bothered to run though, which was something she quite hated. Something had to be amiss.

"V-Victoria? What's going on? What happened?" I was a little surprised.

"It's Maia, _again_." Her very obvious annoyance meant that Maia was likely in a fight again. She was never really worried about her getting hurt like I was, but she could have still shown more concern. "Come on, we should probably do something before she makes all of us become infamous here."

Now that I was noticing it, there was a large group forming not far from here. We all started to run, including that Lucy girl. I suppose she was curious to find out what was happening too, and she dragged the boy along also. Although my sisters pushed their way through the crowd, I wound up staying behind them in a thinner section with my new acquaintances. Victoria must have been mad. She didn't like it when people stepped too far out of line like this.

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__Lucia, the timid bookworm of the group. I've taken quite a liking to writing in her perspective already. And, being based off when I was messing around in the Sims 2, it has characters from that, of course._


	4. Drifting in a Sea of People

**Chapter 4**

**Drifting in a Sea of People**

Stella's POV

I just walked toward whatever direction the others weren't heading. I had to determine what kind of students where at this school, and who to avoid. There are just some types of people I don't want to deal with. Finding a small hill, it did serve as a good place to figure out what to do next after wandering a bit. It was a little strange not having friends or someone else next to me in a busy place. Deciding to wander towards the largest group of people, I somehow got sucked into them when they quickly noticed me. I knew I'd probably be notable already at this school. Had my family to thank for that. They all started to try and talk to me at once though.

"You're one of those new girls, aren't you?"

"Is she really? Let me see!"

"Where are the other ones?"

"They're all identical right?"

"That's pretty awesome!"

"Really? how does that work?"

It was nice to be surrounded by people, I guess. Better than wandering alone. They started to part at the sound of someone else's voice though.

"Well, well. Isn't this fun?"

It belonged to a boy, probably in the same grade as me. That or a grade above. Something about this blonde made me feel a bit competitive. He did seem pretty smug. It looked like he was in control of this entire group.

"Seems like one of the new students is paying us a visit then. Hello there, I'm Malcolm Landgraab V."

"Grant. Stella Irene Grant." I think I was smirking, but this kid seemed like he thought highly of himself. Like he was better than me. And I just couldn't let someone get away with that. His last name sounded familiar though.

"Pleasure to meet you then. I hear you're one of six identical sisters. That sounds very interesting…"

"Yes, well, there's only one standing here right now. If you'd like to meet my sisters, then you'll have to do that on you're own time."

"Sounds like a very unique family though. I only have an older sister…" He seemed distracted by something though. Someone was behind me, but I didn't pay attention until he opened his mouth again.

"And I'm assuming that's one of you're sisters."

Turning around, Victoria was right behind me. Odds are, she was likely interested in what kind of standoff I had gotten into. Either way, I didn't like it when she interrupted. And she's the one all high and mighty about manners. From her tone of voice, she must have had the same opinions I had about this boy though. I bet she thought she could be smart with these people, while trying to be polite.

"I am Victoria Grant. Pleasure to meet you." Observing him a bit, she was able to figure out exactly who he was. "I've heard of you. You're heir to the Landgraab fortune, correct?"

Fortune? I knew the name sounded familiar. Of course, the Landgraab family some of the wealthiest businessmen around, and they've been like that for years. I did have a feeling this was a rich kid. If he wasn't so smug with me I would try to get on his good side.

"Yes, that's me. I'm next to inherit the main wealth of my family-"

"Hey, guys! There's a fight with a new student!"

Another student announced the information to the crowd, pointing in the direction of the fight. I looked at my sister and she at me. We knew exactly who it was.

"I spotted Kala and Lucia over there. I'll go grab them."

"I'll run over and see what's happening." I started to run along with everyone else towards the commotion. Noticing Sophia just standing around as if nothing was happening, I grabbed her by the wrist and drug her off with me. I was right by the front of the group, and Maia was right there. I don't know if she was forcing her style of "policing" on the boy she had grabbed by the collar, but she seemed pissed. It's more like she's my annoying brother than sister really. I started to get a little upset when Kala shoved past me too. But no one was as angry as Victoria, that's for sure.

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__It's so weird, shifting from one to another. They're each supposed to be completely different, but I guess I'll get used to it_


	5. Annoyances

**Chapter 5**

**Annoyances**

Sophia's POV

I wonder if there's anything interesting in this school. I doubt it. Then again, I guess I'm not trying very hard to find any entertainment. Oh well. I'll just wander around the grounds then, eat lunch or something. I really did just wander a bit aimlessly though. Just passing people by, ignoring the stares, as usual. I saw an empty table, so I decided to eat my food there. I was about to start reading too when some person approached me.

"Uhh, do you mind if I sit here?" It was a girl with dark skin and red hair, cut short and spiky, in a flip. She had lots of little doll keychains hanging off her bag for some reason. I really didn't get it.

"Sure, I don't care."

"Thanks, I'm Dagmar Tan by the way."

I just nodded in response.

"… And what about you?"

"Sophia."

Sitting down, she was kinda staring at me. What am I, a display or something? I guess I didn't mind too much, as long as it didn't turn into something troublesome.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you one of the Grant sisters?"

"Kinda hard to mistake me for being in another family, since most of mine looks like me."

"Well, I saw one of them in that crowd over there. Why aren't you with her or one of the others?"

"I don't see a reason to go after one of them. They'll do what they want to, and I don't feel like stopping them right now" I sighed and returned my gaze towards the text. My answer was probably more than necessary, but the truth. Nothing more.

"Anyways, I might as well tell you that I think one of your sisters was chatting with the Landgraab boy. Seemed like there would be a little battle between the two, so I came over here."

"Did she have long hair worn down?" I'm sure I sounded completely exasperated, especially since I never even looked up from my book.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Well, she'll be fine then…"

The crowd over there started to become more active though, and moved around. I hope it wasn't Stella's fault. Actually, now that I look, they were heading towards us, probably after some other item of interest. Still, I wouldn't doubt one of my sisters to stir things up. I decided to get up and head towards an area with less noise, the unusually named girl following my lead.

"What's going on now? Any clue- Hey! Wait!"

Right as the red-head said that, I was jerked away by Stella. Must have been a fight. Maia just can't quell her temper, or her brand of justice. It was annoying, being dragged through the crowd like this.

That girl did a pretty good job at keeping up in this crowd. "It's a fight? It's still only August." I certainly could agree with this statement. Why did Maia have to cause trouble? I suppose I can't say it's entirely boring, but it's annoying. Definitely enough to get Victoria worked up.

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__It's kinda hard to write in Sophia's point of view. And Dagmar Tan is a Townie. She can be found on the Sims wiki if you must_


	6. Searching for Shade

**Chapter 6**

**Searching for Shade**

Kala's POV

Well, after everyone decided to split up, I guess I couldn't really just leave Lucia alone there, now could I? She was such a cute sister, and plus she was so timid. This girl could just explode if left on her own in a crowd. Too bad we had an audience. I'm not surprised that we captured their attention, and honestly, I personally couldn't care less, but Lucia would care. She even started that little habit of hers, twiddling with her braid. My hair, on the other hand, was short, just enough to be pulled into low pigtails. And I had a fringe. I like that word. Better than calling them bangs. Still, it annoys me when she worries, because then I start to worry.

"Hey, Lucia. Just stay calm, okay? They just have nothing more interesting to look at, that's all." I hoped my remark would make her feel a little better. She seemed to be thinking of something though. And I'd rather not wait for her, standing in the sun like this. Good thing there was a large shade tree near by. Over by a fence. And further on was a bunch of different plants, and even a greenhouse. Seemed like a nice place.

"What about over there?"

"Huh?"

"To eat. Why don't we sit over there for lunch?"

The shade under the tree made everything seem so much cooler. I'm not a fan of muggy weather, then again, I guess lots of people aren't. It was much more refreshing that sunlight. I just couldn't help but swing my bag around in response. Apparently, I hit something. A girl, actually.

"Hey! Careful. We're already sitting here." My accidental victim was a girl around our age, with slightly tan skin and pretty brown hair. It was all pulled back in a large bun with a silver ribbon. I thought the ribbon was really pretty. Still, the bag thing was an accident.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice you there…"

"Well, you should be more careful!" Her tone of voice wasn't necessarily mean, but it kinda surprised me. That's when I heard a boy's voice.

"Lucy, just drop it." This kid was kinda pale and had charcoal hair. There were also round glasses and his clothes were very tidy. Didn't look like he went outside much. He seemed calm, and tried to smile. "You're not hurt, so everything's fine, right?"

The other girl's mood changed at this, and she started to smile, a bit apologetically. I'm going to assume they're friends. "I guess… Sorry. You can sit with us if you'd like."

I sat in the grass, accepting the offer.

"So are you two the new students… that group of identical sisters I've heard about?"

"Well, two of them always. I'm Kala and this is Lucia."

"Wow… I'm an only child, so that sounds soo cool. I'm Lucy. Lucy Burb."

"I'm Alexander Goth, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

I guess this school is nice. Hopefully nothing bad happens while we're here, especially with these two people. They seemed really nice. I couldn't help but smile in response. That's when something disturbed the peace. Then again, something always does, doesn't it?

"Lucia! Kala!" Turns out Vivi, or should I say Victoria, was heading right towards us. She was even running, and she hated running. Something had to have happened. Just when I was getting comfortable in this shade too.

Lucia was the first to speak. "V-Victoria? What's going on? What happened?"

"It's Maia, _again._" Why wasn't I surprised. Maia was probably in a fight, like she often did. I bet Vivi wasn't too worried about Maia getting hurt and more along the lines of getting us all in trouble, but it was a good point, mean or not. "Come on, we should probably do something before she makes all of become infamous here."

There was a large commotion in the direction we were heading, so I was probably right again. I think I may have bumped into Stella near the front of the crowd, trying to see what's going on. Either way, this was all getting of Vivi's nerves.

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__Yay, Kala's point of view in this one. I'm mostly trying to get all the character's personalites down first, or else I wouldn't be repeating events this much._


	7. Scanning the Situation

**Chapter 7**

**Scanning the Situation**

Victoria's POV

My siblings heading in whichever direction they felt like, I decided to pick a path that the others didn't go. They were annoying much of the time anyways. If only they were able to act in better taste. I think I was walking around aimlessly around the grounds for a few minutes, until walking up a small hill. The place was a surprisingly good vantage point, concerning most of the playground, where the majority of students were anyways. I could see the different groups gathering, the older students preferring to be nearest to the cafeteria, the younger children near the swing sets, and monkey bars, and whatever other structures they could climb on. I think I also spotted Lucia and Kala heading towards a shady tree. They weren't much to worry about at the moment. I saw Stella heading towards a mass of students though.

"Not this early in the year…" I sighed. That girl was going to stir up some trouble with these different groups, wasn't she? We definitely don't need that from day one.

Marching towards her location though, I started to notice that she looked like she was having some sort of standoff against someone. A blond boy, with a well kept uniform and seemed almost as if he commanded the crowd. Inching my way through the mass of people, I could tell that he was a rather smug character. No wonder Stella looked like she wanted to knock him down. Admitably, I don't like so obviously arrogant characters either. Perhaps the only thing Stella and I could agree on. He noticed me making my way towards Stella.

"And I'm assuming that's one of you're sisters."

Stella seemed a bit surprised to see me. I knew she didn't like it when I entered her conversations, but this boy seemed interesting. I wanted to see how he would act.

"I am Victoria Grant. Pleasure to meet you." I scanned him a bit. That boy was Malcolm Landgraab V. I knew uncle ran a noteworthy school, but I rarely paid any attention to it. I would have never expected this. The son of one of the richest families around. A family filled with businessmen, explorers, and very influential people. "I've heard of you. You're heir the the Landgraab fortune, correct?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm next to inherit the main wealth of my family-"

"Hey, guys! There's a fight with a new student!"

Some other student interrupted my conversation and alerted the crowd, pointing in the direction of the disturbance. Looking at my sister, I knew exactly who it was. That girl was never going to learn!

I might as well let Kala and Lucia know what's going on. "I spotted Kala and Lucia over there. I'll go grab them."

"I'll run over and see what's happening." Stella started trailing the crowd towards the fight. I went towards the tree those two were eating lunch under. Looks like they made a friend or two, but that's not important.

"Lucia! Kala!" Oh, how I hated undignified running like this.

"V-Victoria? What's going on? What happened?"

"It's Maia, _again._" That stupid girl, trying to brandish her own form of justice again, I'm sure. Doesn't she realize she's just causing more trouble! "Come on, we should probably do something before she makes all of us become infamous here."

We all ran towards the direction of the commotion. I weaved my way to the front of the crowd. Maia was basically straddling a boy, holding him by the collar. She was going to bring all of us trouble, just like before! This is only the first day of school and she's already pulling stunts like this! I couldn't help but scream at her.

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__Victoria's view, and her uptight personality… She never really stops_


	8. Like a Bully Bully?

**Chapter 8**

**Like a Bully Bully?**

Maia's POV

I walked away from my group of sisters, bored out of my mind. Really, I doubt this school would ever be as interesting as the last one. I'm kinda starting to miss it already, though I wouldn't want to say it out loud. Wouldn't want people to see me as too sentimental, since I'm really not. Wandering around, this place had some pretty large grounds, with lots of students, probably all smart, rich, the public schools didn't want them anymore, or they just somehow got past the system. Heading towards a corner of the courtyard not far from the building with a huge tree. Here was this area where it looked like different grades blended more than anywhere else, looking at the people there. I'm not sure I why I headed over there, but that's exactly what happened.

"Omph!" A girl with reddish brown hair tied up in a ponytail ran straight into me as I headed for the shade of the tree. The impact knocked the both of us down, which, of course, kinda hurt.

"Oww… Hey, watch where you're going girlie…" I suppose that came off meaner than I meant, or she was just sensitive, since it kinda made her jump.

She even started stuttering a bit. "I-I'm sorry!" This girl in a purple scarf seemed pretty panicky for some reason. I think I might have had a look of confusion on my face. That's when this tan, dark haired kid appeared. He was a bit large too. Honestly couldn't tell if he was fat or actually had some force to him.

"You know Brittany, you haven't paid all of you fee. The price went up." Eyeing us over, he also took notice of me, while this Brittany girl looked like she was about to cry a bit. I was starting to wonder if I had any _work_ to do here.

"Hey, you're that new kid, ain't ya?"

"Depends who's askin'."

"I'm Oscar. Since you're new, I'm sure you don't know about the fee here, do you?"

"Fee? Just what the heck are you talking about."

"Well, basically I'm going to need five bucks from you." Asking for _me_ to just fork over some money? "And I can't be completely sure what could happen if you don't." And he's trying to use that old _threat_ on _me?_ It really is strange to go to a school where nobody knows you.

"Pfft. Keep on dreaming baby-face. I'm not just going to hand you five bucks like that!"

I think that got him, calling him a nickname like that. "Wha-? Don't you realize what type of deal you're in little girl?"

"That's exactly why I ain't giving you any money!" Yep, I have work to do. Still low to the ground, I was ready to just jump at him with a good tackle when some other boy showed up.

"Oscar, that's enough."

"Vincent!" Apparently, the girl was the first to speak. Forgot she was even there honestly. Oscar had the exact same reaction as her. I didn't even know who this spike haired kid was.

"Oscar, remember the rules I set down? Or do I have to remind you."

"Eheh… There's no need for that! It's not what it looks like…"

"Then what does it look like?" He seemed pretty stoic, glancing us over and gestured with his outstretched hand. Defeated, baby-face handed the spiky haired one the money taken from Brittany. "Sorry… here's your money." Just who was this kid anyways, returning the money and all?

Getting up, the girl reclaimed her cash and briskly walked away, just leaving me and the two boys there. I don't know exactly what was going on, but I guess that Vincent kid, or whatever his name was, won't be too bad...

"Oscar, did you forget already. We don't take from girls anymore. It's unfair. Remember, they can't fight back the same."

"…what." That statement of his just made me cringe, and pretty pissed too. I couldn't help but interrupt their conversation. "Hey! Pretty boy! Just who do you think you are! Saying crap like that!"

"What..? I have no clue what you're blabbing about."

"That little statement of yours about girls!"

"Oh. Well that's not my fault. It's just how things are."

His stoic, apathetic expression never changed this entire time. And he was just asking to be hit. Maybe that'll give him some expression, beating the sense into him. I really hated this kind of crap. Especially when people put others down, take from them, abuse them, and so on. The whole sexism thing doesn't help either… I really wanted to punch that stupid face of his too.

"Are you kidding me! Why would I be weaker than some jerk like you! I'm tempted to prove you wrong right here and now!"

"Just go back to those siblings of yours, girly-girl…"

I lunged at him. I tried to punch him a few times, and he tried to return the favor after landing a few. Eventually having him pinned to the ground after a few seconds, somehow our fists got locked and it became some test of strength.

"Take that back!"

"Why should I!"

"Maia! What do you think you're doing!"

I didn't notice that a crowd gathered until after Victoria's yelling, right after me and pretty boy here headbutted each other.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Ahaha… Whoops, got so busy that I haven't even touched this website in a while. Welp, completing this little scenario with the last trouble maker, Maia. She's kinda got her own form of justice here, bullying the bullies. But you all know how it works, the one who responds tends to get more of it than the one who starts it._

_Just a reminder - this is slightly AU. I kinda combined a few elements from the various neighborhoods across the games. So later on, don't be surprised if someone from another area lives here with everyone else. Or you see sims from other games, ages change, etc_


End file.
